Bukan Permainan
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Cewek tuh bukan permainan! Jangan pernah mainin perasaan cewek kalau gak mau berakhir seperti 5 orang lelaki ini. RnR please! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto, punya Ry-chan? Ancurr.. dunia!!**

Bukan Permainan

.. The Game ..

* * *

Di suatu sekolah ternama daerah Konoha, terdapat sebuah geng berisikan 5 cowok tampan, yang suka sekali melakukan taruhan. Taruhan yang mereka lakukan menghasilkan uang yang lumayan bagi mereka yang menang taruhan. Taruhan ini melibatkan gadis-gadis di SMA mereka. Bisa dibilang, ' Siapapun yang berhasil memacari target, dialah pemenangnya!'. Sudah banyak para siswi yang menjadi target taruhan geng ini.

Geng ini berisikan 5 lelaki tampan, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, dan Inuzumaki Kiba.

"Haaaahhhh… Bosen nihhh… Teme, taruhan yuk?!" ajak Naruto.

"Taruhan? Emaklo abis nelen golok? Cewek di SMA ini udah pada abis tau, kita jadi'in taruhan!!" omel Kiba.

"Kiba, emak gue udah ko'it, gak mungkin bias nelen golok lagi!!" balas Naruto 'pura-pura' sedih.

"Iya gue lupa, Sorryy!!"

"Berisik lo! Kiba, gue gak setuju akan pernyataan lo, yang bilang cewek di sekolah ini udah gak ada yang bisa dijadi'in taruhan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Eh?" Kiba heran.

"Ya, kalau kalian ingat. Masih ada Haruno Sakura yang belum kita jadi'in target." Jawab Neji dingin.

"Haruno Sakura? Cewek tomboy dari kelas XI-B?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Haruno Sakura, anak yang sering banget masuk ruang BK itu? Yang waktu dulu pas jam olahraga, ngancurin alat-alat olahraga, waktu ulangan Matematika bawa kalkulator, dan bikin Dei-sensei TULI AKUT gara-gara suaranya. Haruno Sakura yang itu?" Tanya Naruto shock.

"Ya, gak mungkin kan lo gak kenal?"

"Ya udah, dia target kita selanjutnya. Gimana, kalian semua ikut?" Tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Gue ikut," ujar Sai.

"Ya, gue pasti ikut!" jawab Neji.

"Ok, gue juga ikut." Jelas Kiba.

"Tunggu.. Sas, lo yakin itu anak yang jadi target? Anak itu brutal banget tau. Lo yakin? Dia kan pernah nonjok Gaara, bahkan sekarang pun, Gaara belum keluar rumah sakit." Jelas Naruto.

"Pengecut banget lo, Dobe. Bilang aja lo takut kalah dari gue. DASAR PENGECUT!!" jawab Sasuke.

"GAK, GUE GAK TAKUT SAMA LO!! SAS.. UKE!!! Gue yakin, gue pasti menang. Dan gak mungkin ada kesempatan bagi lo." Balas Naruto yakin.

"Udah.. Sekarang taruhan kita berapa nih?" Tanya Sai.

"Karna ini tipical cewek antik, satu orang bayar 5 juta! Setuju?" ujar Sasuke.

"Setuju!!" balas Neji, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai, berbarengan dan juga bersemangat.

"Kalau gitu.. Kita mulai… THE GAME."

**_ Bersambung..**

**Gyahaha.. Sebenernya ini Cuma prolog. Chapter depan kemungkinan aka nada pertarungan antar Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan KIba, demi untuk memenangkan hadiah. Kejem amat cewek di jadi'in taruhan!!**

**Ughhh..**

**Ok, gak mau banyak ngemeng. Yang mau tau kelanjutan fic ini sekaligus 'Enemy become Love'. Rajin-rajin read and review ya!! ^^b**

**Ry-chan tunggu, REVIEWnya!!! ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter :

"Udah.. Sekarang taruhan kita berapa nih?" tanya Sai.

"Karna ini tipikal cewek antik, satu orang bayar 5 juta! Setuju?" ujar Sasuke.

"Setuju!" balas Neji, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai berbarengan dan juga bersemangat.

"Kalau gitu kita mulai..THE GAME."

_**((Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto))**_

_Warning : OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku._

_Bukan Permainan ~_

_Ch. 2, "First turn."_

_._

_.  
_

"Oke, gimana kalau kita giliran aja buat ngedapetin Sakura? Biar dia gak curiga gitu." saran Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tumben lu pinter, dobe!" ujar Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Kalau lu bilang gue pinter seharusnya lu ngasih gue reward dong, bukannya jitakkan! Sakit, teme!" Naruto meringis seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mending gue jitak di kepala. Atau lu mau di –piip!- lu?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Ih! Mesum! Teme mesum~! Kyaaa~" Naruto berteriak ala perempuan dengan lebay-nya.

"Naruto, lo adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling berisik yang gue kenal," Kiba menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Baka." komentar Neji singkat.

"Sudahlah, kalau kita berdebat terus. Kapan kita mulai permainan kita?" ujar Sai dengan bijaknya [jangan dipercaya] sambil tersenyum manis [jangan dipercaya] kepada para sahabatnya itu.

"Ya kita gambreng saja!" ajak Kiba bersemangat.

"Ayo!" serentak Neji, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan mulai ber-gambreng ria.

"Hom-pim-pa ala-i-um gam-breng. Naruto pake baju rombeng!"

"TUNGGU! Kenapa mesti gue yang pake baju rombeng, hah?" protes Naruto ketika dirinya dijadikan pelengkap lagu untuk gambreng.

"Salahin tuh muka lo yang mendukung banget sama baju yang rombeng." ujar Sai dengan nada datar. [Yang ini harus dipercaya]

"Jahat~!" Naruto menggigiti sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah muda, percis seperti para banci taman Konoha. Sementara yang lainnya? Ah, abaikan Naruto. Itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"Lagunya manjur, baru sekali aja langsung udah ketauan siapa giliran pertama." ujar Neji takjub.

"Inuzuka Kiba, lo yang pertama." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang menantang.

"Sip! Trust me, I'm sure I can win her heart." Kiba berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Weits gila! Kiba udah jago bahasa Inggris loh! Itu tadinya apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah imut.

"Gak tau. Wong gue cuma disuruh ngomong gituan sama Author." jawab Kiba dengan cueknya.

"Yahh.. Payah! Gue piker lu udah tobat dan serius masuk kelas bahasa Inggrisnya Kakashi-sensei! Huu.."Naruto merengut.

"Siapa juga yang mau diajar sama dia? Sajian pelajaranya gak nahan! 'Icha-Icha Paradise' mulu, dosa tau baca gituan, apalagi kita masih kecil." Kiba menjelaskan.

"Dosa-dosa, tapi lu ngoleksi juga!" ucap Sai sambil mengobrak-abrik tas Kiba.

"Heh! Gak sopan!"

"Udah ah, kelamaan! Kiba cepat cari Sakura dan buat dia jadi milik lo. Waktu lo cuma sampe sore-pulang sekolah, kita tunggu dibelakang perpustakaan." Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Good luck ya?" Sai menyemangati Kiba dengan senyum palsunya.

"Senyum lo palsu!" Kiba pun langsung pergi dari tempat dan mencari sang target.

Begitu pun Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga pergi dari tempat entah kemana.

Xxx Bukan Permainan xxX

Kini kita kembali pada Kiba yang telah berhasil menemuka Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kiba mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk dibangku taman.

"Ehm.. Hoy, Sakura!" sapa Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Em? Hai." balas Sakura singkat.

"Sedang apa sendirian ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Baca."

"Baca apa?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Buku."

"Buku apa?"

"Pelajaran." jawaban yang lagi-lagi singkat.

"Whoaaa… Ternyata Sakura rajin ya? Pantas banyak yang suka!" Kiba dengan seenaknya duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Masa sih?" Sakura menutup bukunya, dan melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan untuk membaca.

"Yup! Hehehe.."

"Kalau begitu, apa lo suka sama gue?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah yang super imut. (kata lain : Uke)

"E.. Eh.. Ano, kalau masalah itu sih. Gue.." wajah Kiba memerah.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kiba benci Sakura?"

"Ng.. Nggak! Bukan itu maksudku!" jawab Kiba gelagapan.

"Ya udah, gue pergi aja." Sakura berdiri dan sejurus kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Kiba mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Uwwaaaa~!" dengan cepat Sakura membanting tubuh Kiba dengan keras ke tanah.

"A.. Arggh.." ringis Kiba.

"Ki..Kiba? So.. Sorry ya? Gue suka reflek ngebanting cowok yang megang tangan gue." ujar Sakura dengan memelas.

'Sebenernya, buat apa gue minta maaf ama lu? Haha..Akting aja dulu.' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"A.. Ah iya. Gak apa kok. Gue 'kan cowok, kalau segini mah belum apa. Hahaha.." Kiba berusaha bangun.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sakura mengangkat tubuh Kiba dan melemparnya ke kolam ikan terdekat.

"Uwaaa~! _byur!_" ya, Kiba sukses tercebur indah ke kolam ikan tersebut.

"Se.. Sekarang lo pasti benci sama gue 'kan? Maaf ya? Gue emang gak pantes jadi temen lo." Sakura berlari meniggalkan Kiba begitu saja.

"Apes-apes. Gue lupa dia cewek antik." Kiba mulai keluar dari dalam kolam ikan itu.

"Ng? Kok rasanya kayak ada ikan yang ngegigitin celana gue ya?" Kiba melihat kearah bawah untuk menacari tahu jenis ikan apa yang menggigitnya.

"Gilaaaa~! Ngapain nih sekolah melihara ikan Piranha!" teriak Kiba histeris.

"Ups, kayaknya tadi gue lupa bilang deh kalau disitu tempat pemeliharaan ikan Piranha. Hahaha..Bodo dah." ujar Sakura dari suatu tempat.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalananya kedalam kelas tanpa perasaan berdosa sedikit pun pada Kiba. Sementara itu, Kiba telah berhasil di evakuasi oleh teman-temannya yang lain, keluar dari kolam predator tersebut. Tentu saja setelah berhasil di evakuasi, Kiba langsung dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan terdekat untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut.

Xxx Bukan Permainan xxX

Tidak terasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Sekarang sudah waktunya sekolah selesai, satu per satu murid pun mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi tidak termasuk gadis manis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

Ia terlihat sedang menatap kesepian sebuah bola yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

'Itu Sakura 'kan?' tanya Kiba dalam hati. 'Apa yang sedang ia lakukan ditempat seperti ini?'

"Sakura!" teriak Kiba seraya berlari kearah Sakura dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi perban.

"Kiba? Lo kenapa?" tanya Sakura (pura-pura) bingung.

"Itu, tadi gue digigitin sama ikan Piranha." jelas Kiba sambil merengut.

"Dimana?"

"Di kolam tadi."

"A.. Ah, jangan-jangan gara-gara gue ya? Lo pasti sekarang benci sama gue." tebak Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak! Tenang aja!" Kiba tersenyum ala Lee dan gurunya. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk (seolah-olah) menyesali perbuatanya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Semua ini bukan salah lo kok." Kiba mengangkat perlahan dagu Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Uwaaa~!" lagi-lagi Sakura membanting tubuh Kiba dengan kerasnya hingga Kiba 'berciuman' dengan tanah.

"Ma.. Maaf! Reflek!"

"Gak apa… Ta..Tapi, reflek yang aneh ya? Ha-ha-ha.." ujar Kiba sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"I.. Iya. Kadang gue juga bingung, kenapa reflek gue aneh banget." Sakura membantu Kiba berdiri.

"Oh.." Kiba mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kiba.. mau gak nemenin gue main bola?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Main bola? Tentu saja! Gue ahlinya dalam bidang itu!" Kiba terlihat bersemangat.

"Asyik! Kita main di lapangan sepak bola yuk?" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo! Siapa takut?" tantang Kiba.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke lapangan sepak bola sekolah untuk bermain sepak bola. Yah.. Mungkin, hal itu dapat membuat kesepian Sakura menghilang.

Sementara itu, baik Kiba maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada sekumpulan anak yang memperhatikan berdua sedari tadi.

"Pasti gagal.."

Yosh, kini Kiba dan Sakura telah tiba disebuah lapangan luas yang diketahui sebagai tempat untuk bermain sepak bola. Dengan cepat, Kiba dan Sakura mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Dan bersiap untuk memulai permainan mereka.

"Sakura, lu jangan nangis ya kalau lu kalah dari gue." ujar Kiba dengan sombongnya.

"Wookee~!" Sakura bersiap untuk menendang bola.

"Ano.. Tapi sebelumnya Kiba, thanks ya udah mau nemenin gue buat main bola. Gue jadi inget dulu waktu kecil, bokap gue sering ngajakin gue maen bola." ujar Sakura terharu.

"Berarti aku penyalur kangenmu do- _buaghh!_" belum selesai Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bola tendangan Sakura telah terlebih dahulu mengenai wajahnya dengan keras dan ganas.

"Maaf! Gue pikir lo udah siap! Sorry ye?" teriak Sakura.

"I- Iya, gak apa kok." Kiba mencabut bola yang menempel diwajahnya dan menendangnya kearah dengan mudah saja, Sakura menangkap bola itu.

"Tendangan lo lemah." ejek Sakura.

"Itu baru awal- _buaggh!_" kali ini bola tendangan Sakura sukses membentur keras perut Kiba sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Arrggh!"

"Maaf! Gue pikr lo udaih siap!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"I.. Iya, gak apa~" sebenarnya tubuh Kiba sekarang amatlah sudah sangat lemas akibat benturan bola di perutnya. Tetapi Kiba memaksakan diri untuk mengembalikan bola itu ke Sakura.

"Makasih," Sakura menangkap bola itu dengan sempurna.

"Iya, sama-sam- _buggh!_" untuk yang ketiga kalinya bola itu memotong kalimat Kiba. Dan berita bagusnya, bola itu tidak mendarat di perut dan wajah Kiba. Hingga ia tak perlu melakukan operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki wajahnya. Tapi..bola itu mengenai ('w') = 'vital region'-nya. Tumbanglah Kiba ditempat dan saat itu juga.

"…" Kiba terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hahahaha… Makanya jangan ngejadiin cewek bahan taruhan. Apalagi kalau cewek yang jadi targetnya kayak gue!" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Kiba dan mengambil bolanya.

"Mr. Inuzuka, you're a loser! Hahaha.. Mampus!" Sakura berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kiba yang terkapar ditengah lapangan.

Dari balik pepohonan yang tak jauh dari lapangan...

"Gue udah yakin 100% gagal." ujar Sai.

"Iya. Kasian Kiba, apes banget dia hari ini. Udah dibanting, digigitin ikan Piranha, sekarang diserang 'kebanggaan' banget tuh cewek." Naruto terlihat ketakutan.

"Berarti Kiba gagal kan, Sas?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu. Besok giliran orang kedua." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat persembunyianya.

'Semoga bukan gue~!' jerit Sai, Naruto dan Neji dalam hati. Mereka pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing dan Kiba begitu saja. Sahabat macam apa itu? Ckckck..

"Kaasan~ maaf, Kiba ngebuang uang Kaasan lagi~" Kiba berkata dengan suara parau.

**-TBC-**

**A/N time! **

Hollaaa~! Minna-san, masih inget sama Ry-chan? :3 Maaf ya fict ini baru di-update sekarang setelah pertama kali dibuat 2 tahun yang lalu. #dihajar readers

Ry-chan bener-bener minta maaf karena baru kembali lagi sekarang setelah tiba-tiba menghilang begitu aja. Gomen ne. #sembah sujud

Chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan apdet ASAP. :3b

Okeh, bales review dulu ya! XD

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : Kyaa.. Chiwe-senpai! Maaf baru di update sekarang. Orz! Hahaha.. Iya, nanti ada kok SasuSaku-nya. :3 Tenang aja. Eh, beneran nih mau ditambahin SasuChiwe? B3 Makasih udah RnR~ :D

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : Hahaha.. Gomen ne aku baru update sekarang. Please jangan bunuh aku! DX #buaggh!# Ini sudah ku update. :3 Maaf ya kelamaan nunggu. Arigatou udah RnR. XD

**KuroShiro6yh** : Kuro-chan~! I miss u pol di fandom ini. X3 Iya, iya. Yang EBL juga bakal ku update. Tenang, tenang. Kuro-chan mabuk? Nanti aku beliin obatnya. #plak! Iya, sebenernya kalau aku jadi cewek juga gak bakal nyaman dijadiin bahan taruhan kayak gitu. Tapi ini cuma cerita. Hahaha… Ini updatenya. Maaf ya harus nunggu lama buat updatenya? Makasih sudah RnR dan Fave-nya. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya. :D

**Furu-Pyon **: Ini update-nya! Maaf harus nunggu lama ya? Hehehe.. #masang tampang gak berdosa, RnR lagi ya? Makasih juga RnR-nya.

**Hiroyuki Naomi** : Iya tuh! Di zaman sekarang kan banyak cowok yang kayak gitu (meskipun gak semuanya hehehe..). Pastinya sakit hati banget, tapi kayaknya enggak deh buat Sakura. :D Ini sudah ada updatenya, di Review lagi ya? Makasih udah RnR-nya~

**Amethyst is Aphrodhite **: Ame-chan~ gomen ne baru aku update sekarang. Orz! Perkiraan Ame-chan Saku bales dendam? Hahaha.. Kita lihat saja nanti. Arigatou sudah RnR. Do it again yo~ :3

**Tsukiyomi Komiko **: Makasih udah di fav! XD Iya, Gaara yang malang. Sayangnya disini Gaara gak ikutan rebutan sih. Hehehe.. Tapi kuharap kamu tetep mau RnR fic ini. Ditunggu ya?

**Haruchi Nigiyama** : Uchi-san mau ke-5 cowok itu jadi beneran suka sama Sakura? Kita lihat di endingnya ya? XD Makasih udah RnR, maaf baru update sekarang dan bikin Uchi-san nunggu. :3 Selamat menikmati chapter 2.

**Ayyuki **: Mereka memang bejad. 8D #plak! Tapi meskipun bejad mereka cakep-cakep loh. Hahaha..Yang menang? Akan terbongkar di ending. Ini update-nya maaf kelamaan. RnR lagi ya? Makasih~

**Nono Mishima **: Iya ya? Seminggu 35jt, kaya mendadak! XD Bisa beli macem-macem tuh. *ikutan ngayal* sudah di update! RnR yoo~. *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Hyori Sagi **: No! Gak ada maaf buat Imou-chan nakal kayak kamu gara-gara review kayak gitu. XP (bercanda deng. Hehe..) Iya, makasih reviewnya. :D Kalau sempet review lah fic Nee mu yang geje ini. X)

**Ryuuha Yuna** : Yu-chan~ maaf aku baru update sekarang. :3 Ini sudah di apdet, tapi lagi bagiannya si Kiba. Nahahahaha~! X3 Makasih udah review. RnR lagi ya?

**Risle-Coe **: Gomen ne aku baru update sekarang. Hehehe.. Ini sudah di update, kuharap bisa mengurangi sedikit penasaranya. RnR lagi ya? Arigatou~ ^^

**Seera itu Cewek **: Jatuh cinta sama prolognya? Gak jatuh cinta sama authornya? #plak! Makasih ya udah review, maaf banget aku updatenya lama. RnR lagi ya? ^^d

**Vlouchi schiffer **: Maaf ya baru di update sekarang. Iya, yang Enemy Become Love akan kulanjutkan secepatnya sebelum fict ini aku update lagi. :3 Makasih udah review. RnR lagi ya? Ditunggu~

**Peaphro** : Ini sudah diupdate! :D Maaf ya kelamaan banget. Makasih sudah review dan RnR lagi ya? X)

**Moonmu3 **: Holaa, kita ketemu lagi. XD Aku berterima kasih karena kamu udah jujur tentang pendapatmu di fanficku. Kita sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini lewat PM. Makasih ya udah review! XD

**Namichan **: Hehehe.. Gomen ya aku baru update sekarang. :D Kuharap kamu masih mau RnR. Aku tunggu lho~ :3

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku **: Anda harus bertanggung jawab! Setelah Filla ngomong update di Fb, aku langsung dapet ide buat ngelanjutinya. Gomen ya kelamaan? Dan semoga gak mengecewakan. Arigatou reviewnya!

Wookeh~ itulah review yang kubalas. Hayu review lagi ya, minna-san ! Ry-chan tunggu dengan senang hati. Segala macam review aku terima, concrit dan flame. ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi, minna!

With love from Indonesia,

Uchiha Ry-chan


End file.
